The Evil Without
by MegaDarkly
Summary: Kaguya never intended to hurt others. Unfortunately, her mind fell into ruin from the corrupt Chakra Fruit and turned her against everything and everyone. But through a simple conflict between her and a Jinchuuriki named Naruto hundreds of years later, she was freed from the corruption and could see the world for what it was. She also began to see her savior for what he was too.
1. Chapter 1: Finishing what was Started

**The Evil Without**

**Chapter 1: Finishing what was Started**

Naruto had no idea what was happening. He stood in some dark emptiness and only could see void wherever he looked. It stretched to infinity and consumed everything that he saw. The last thing he remembered was fighting Kaguya in the final push to end the war. Due to Obito's error of judgment among other things, Naruto ended up fighting Kaguya, who seemed to be far stronger than anyone else that was there. Naruto knew better than to completely lose hope and was fighting until the very end. That was why it was strange.

"Where am I?" He asked to no one in particular.

There was no response back.

Naruto started walking in an attempt to find something; Anything that could be of help to his situation.

He kept walking in a single direction and didn't stop. He didn't know why, but there was something about the direction he was walking that he needed to see. He felt it. A tugging of sorts on the soul. He didn't know why, but his feet never stopped moving. He took each step in confidence and traveled his course. What else could he do, but continue on course?

It was then, that he saw a dim light. It was faint, but it was still there. Seeing a light was better than seeing nothing at all. He ran full speed ahead to whatever was left in front of him. As he kept running, he started noticing noises that increased with each step. There was an echo of screaming that seemed to get louder the closer he ran to the destination. Screams of laughter, agony, and despair cried throughout the location and became deafening. Naruto winced as he pushed ahead, never stopping to cover his ears. He knew there was something important in the direction he was going and he couldn't stop. There was an aching in his heart now. Whatever was at the end of his destination was experiencing unending pain. Knowing himself what pain is and understanding it, he could only reciprocate the feelings of sadness.

Naruto ended up coming to an edge. He found a rectangular window where he stood on the edge. He eyes scanned below and saw pipes that lead to anywhere and everywhere. There were puddles of water laced throughout the ground and constant drippings sounds that echoed to infinity.

"Is this Kurama's room? What am I doing here?"

Naruto dropped himself down into the room and saw a giant cage in front of him. The water sloshed against his toes and he could only cringe at the feeling because it didn't feel like only water was on his feet.

"Kurama? Are you in here?" Naruto asked into the cage as he walked up to it. He couldn't see anything in the cage. He only saw darkness and the metal bars that trapped whatever was inside. There was no seal on the cage, which was strange. As he got closer, he heard a breathing echoing in the dismal cage. He didn't know what it was, but he made effort to get closer. He attempted to call out again.

"Hey, furball? Kurama are you really in there? Answer me. Whatever is in there, I feel your pain. I want to let you out."

The breathing inside the cage hitched, as whatever was inside finally aroused from their slumber. Chains rattled and a cacophony of metal and brick resonated in the small sewer like cage. Even while Naruto was standing in this room, he could still hear the laughing and agonizing screams enveloping his surroundings. He didn't know what this place was, but he didn't like it one bit. It was similar to Kurama's cage, but his cage was nowhere near as devastating.

A small patter of steps, followed by chains clinking together brought whatever was in the cage closer to Naruto. His eyes widened in surprise as the person walked closer to the cage. He knew it was a person because the silhouette was human height. The person was a lady that stood taller than himself. She had long silver hair and interesting horn-like thingamajigs sticking out of her head. They almost looked like bunny ears of sorts. Her eyes were as pale as the moon. Her skin was smooth as silk. Her clothes were tattered and pathetic.

Naruto saw her and could only gasp, "Kaguya?"

The woman grasped the bars in between her and the new person that somehow decided to visit her. Her pale eyes looked to him curiously, "How do you know me?"

Naruto didn't know what to say. They were both fighting currently in the real world and he didn't know what to think of this new one that stood before him, "You and I are currently fighting against each other for the survival of the planet. You're trying to destroy all of humanity."

Kaguya glanced to his form and gazed into his eyes in understanding, "I see. So, this other part of me has been causing havoc again."

"What do you mean 'Other Part'?" Naruto asked in confusion.

Kaguya sighed as she leaned her forearms against the bars, "There is an evil part of me that has taken control. Once I ate the fruit of this tree I found, I came to realize that I was fighting a losing battle with a new power that I never experienced before. This other part of me, the evil part, began to take hold. Before long, I was trapped in this cage and left here to rot," She stared at the ground in thought, "There is a certain evil that escaped from that tree. I don't know what it is, but I regret ever eating that fruit from the very beginning."

Her eyes started to tear up as she stood there. She was still composed, but she seemed to struggle with grief and regret that she had a hard time coping with.

Naruto looked to her in thought before a lightbulb idea appeared, "Kaguya, I know you've been trapped in this cage for a long time, but what would you say to the idea of breaking you out of here?"

Kaguya lightly scoffed, "If it were that easy, I would have done it long ago. No one has the power. Not you or I. I've tried for many years to break free from this prison, but I couldn't, no matter how much I tried."

Naruto, not taking no for an answer, illuminated himself into his golden cloak form. The warm flames danced against him as he looked to the woman with a determined smile, "I'm going to get you out of here."

Kaguya looked to Naruto in shock, "Hagoromo?"

Naruto thought before he snapped his fingers in realization, "Oh you mean 'Gramps Sage'? Sorry, but I'm not him. I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. And I've come here to save you."

"...Naruto... Uzumaki," Kaguya repeated while watching him interestingly.

Naruto cracked his knuckles and got to work. His hands gripped the bars tightly and tried hard to pull the bars apart. Unfortunately, it didn't work. He wasn't going to stop there though. His chakra cloak appeared with two glowing hands. The hands began to grip the bars and pull harder than before. The bars started to slightly pull apart. Just when he started making progress, he dodged out of the way of an impending strike against him. Another Kaguya stood before him, "There's two of you?!"

Kaguya replied rather calmly during this current situation, "That is my evil half born from the tree."

Naruto looked to the enemy Kaguya and frowned. He didn't expect it to be a clone of the real Kaguya. He thought it would look something like the evil black sludge that was attached to the outside Kaguya. He took a defensive stance as the other Kaguya quickly charged forward. Her hand barely missed him as he took a jab to her face. His hand connected to her face, but she didn't budge.

Surprised, he flipped backwards and prepared to counterattack, but the evil Kaguya immediately charged, giving him no time to prepare as she grabbed his throat and threw him against the sewer wall. He gasped out in pain as he reached for his throat to massage it quickly to breathe. His eyes looked up to the Evil Kaguya, and he only smiled as he quickly used a shadow clone and double teamed the Kaguya. One punched her face and the other punched her gut. It sent her flying against the other wall as his chakra cloak arm picked her up. The Evil Kaguya struggled, but couldn't do anything in it's current predicament. Naruto prepared to crush her head with his chakra arm immediately next position. Unknown to Naruto, the Kaguya decomposed into a black sludge that dripped to the floor from his chakra claws. His hands quickly returned to him as he looked at the sludge take on a somewhat human like appearance.

Naruto, disgusted by the goop in question, decided he wanted to end it. He threw a thumbs down, "This will be it for you, you imposter."

Naruto, in his golden form, took on his stance once more, as the goop sloshed towards him in an effort to take his life.

"Naruto, your chakra is pure. The evil won't stand a chance. Your chakra can purify it. It's our only hope!" Kaguya said to the boy. She didn't know him at all, but she was amazed that he could so easily fight this thing one on one and still have the upper hand. She didn't know who this boy was and had no clue if he would win, but this was the first time in her entire life that someone realized that there was something evil inside of her that wasn't a part of her. Someone eventually realized and knew that she could be saved. Even Hagoromo couldn't find the evil part of her that came from the tree. With as smart as Hagoromo was, even he wasn't able to save her. But this Naruto came from nowhere and has no relation to her and yet, she was being saved by him.

Her hands gripped the bars as she thought about it all, "Maybe you can save me after all. I apparently wasn't strong enough to win against this thing. But you..."

Naruto looked onto the sludge as it rushed to attack. Hearing Kaguya's advice on how to defeat the evil entity, Naruto used his final attempt to finish this creature. The creature came into Naruto's range and he smiled in triumph. Both of his chakra hands widened as they enclosed the sludge that fell right into his trap. Naruto began to use his chakra hands to squeeze the evil monster. The monster shrieked in pain as Naruto closed his hands tighter, literally squeezing the life out of the monster that was plaguing Kaguya's mind.

Steam erupted from Naruto's hands as he finished fighting the creature. After the cries from his hands disappeared, he opened them and found a piece of the fruit sitting on the floor. He breathed a sigh of relief as his chakra cloak disappeared. He fell backwards on his butt and laughed, "I did it Kaguya. I finally did it."

Kaguya stood in awe at this strange boy who just saved her. She didn't know what to do. She didn't even know how long she was in there. She was only amazed and speechless. Her lavender eyes scanned the boy's form. She smiled slightly before she broke down into a tearful grin, "Thank you... Naruto Uzumaki. Thank you."

Everything was dark, until his ears started to hiss. He eyes blearily opened and Naruto came to in a room. More specifically, he was in a hospital room. He gripped his forehead and felt a knot that had formed over. Sighing in his current predicament, he sat up and stretched tiredly. His yawn stopped halfway as he looked to his right at a loud clank that echoed in the room. Suddenly, a pink blur ran to his bed. She launched herself onto him in hysterics. Her face pressed against his chest as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You idiot!" She sobbed as she clenched his hospital gown, "I was afraid you would never wake up."

Naruto, perturbed by this sudden advance from Sakura, lifted her off his torso, "What do you mean Sakura-chan?"

Sakura breathed a slow breath to calm herself down. She looked into his eyes as she contemplated what to say, "Naruto, you've been in a coma for well over 2 weeks. I was beginning to think you were never going to come around. I was scared."

Naruto looked around the room and saw countless flowers that littered his room with many different cards on each one. His eyes scanned to another person that was sitting in the room and seeing the person sitting there, surprised him more than anything else.

"Kaguya?"

Sakura looked up to Naruto as he said that name. She wiped her eyes with her hands and looked over to the woman sitting in the same room as him. Their eyes locked onto each other.

Sakura started to speak softly, "Kaguya-san waited here for you to recover. She wouldn't leave until you came to. She really surprised us initially," Sakura then looked to Naruto again with a smile and damp eyes, "You really saved the world. I couldn't believe it. All you did was headbutt her."

Naruto tried to recollect everything that happened during that time, but was coming up with a blank. He couldn't remember much except Kaguya's name. He looked to her and remembered that he was fighting her, but he couldn't remember much else other than that. How could he forget? He sat there with a scrunched face trying to remember anything of that time. His head pulsed to the point that he had to hold his head to staunch the pain. He could feel the memory on the tip of his tongue.

"Naruto, just take it easy for now, okay?" Sakura said while pushing him back onto his bed, "I'll go get you water and some food. Just rest in the meantime. You've been in a war, you know?"

Sakura walked over to the door and held onto the frame as she opened it, "Besides, you have someone that wants to talk to you."

Naruto glanced to his right, then looked back to Sakura, "Thanks. Also, thanks for taking care of me."

She only smiled as she walked towards the door, "Don't scare me like that again, okay?"

Naruto grinned to her while giving her a thumbs up, "You bet!"

Once Sakura left, the room became silent again as the two people inside sat quietly. Naruto didn't know what to say to her and it didn't seem like she was going to initiate it.

"I waited until you woke up."

Looks like he was wrong.

"I sat here everyday waiting for you to wake up. I didn't know what to do until you came back from your coma. I was patient. I wanted to see my savior wake up and tell me what he was thinking." She looked into his eyes as he stared back in remembrance of everything that happened. It all suddenly came back to him. The time that he saved her from her cage. The moment where everything ended. Then he woke up.

"I remember now," Naruto responded thinking deeply, "You were trapped in that cage and your evil half came to stop me. I destroyed it."

Kaguya smiled softly as she laced her fingers in her lap, "Yes, you did. I can't thank you enough for what you have done. I was trapped for hundreds of years in that prison. Sakura and the others mentioned that I had disappeared long ago, before the villages were founded.

{Flashback}

Naruto plummeted to his demise after his intense headbutt with the enemy Kaguya in front of him. It left her in a daze and everyone could only look in shock as they reached an impasse. Kakashi and Sakura both shouted to Naruto, not understanding the situation and unsure why Kaguya had stopped moving. They couldn't understand Naruto's headbutt attack either, but either way, it worked. With everyone stuck in a different dimension, it was hard to even move for the fear of falling into something they couldn't get out of, so Naruto was on his own against Kaguya. It was then, while Naruto was falling to his death, that the enemy did something unthinkable.

Kaguya immediately shot down to capture the boy that was falling to his demise and wrapped him within her arms. Her gaze was cast down to his unconscious face as she held an unreadable expression. She stopped fighting at least, so that was a good sign. Nonetheless, the others didn't know what she was doing, so they were on guard for whatever could happen.

She came down to Kakashi and Sakura as they both stood in shock, unable to react quickly to the sudden advance. Her eyes studied the boy a little more before she looked to the others that were in front of her, "Do not worry. I will not harm you anymore, for I have been freed from the clutches of the evil that had infiltrated my heart. Your comrade, Naruto Uzumaki, saved me from this evil. This debt will not be forgotten."

Shocked, both Kakashi and Sakura looked over to the woman and Naruto in her arms and could only stand mouth agape.

Sakura was the first to speak up, "Is... Is it over?"

Kaguya's sight never left the boy she held, "Yes, this fight is over."

"_**Wait, mother! What are you doing**_!?"

Kaguya's eyes diverted to her left arm in a death stare. She walked over to Kakashi and handed Naruto over to him. The look on her face was one of pure disgust.

"Please watch over him momentarily. I have something that I need to deal with."

Kakashi numbly nodded as Kaguya suddenly disappeared through her portal.

Kakashi and Sakura both sighed content sighs of relief, while they looked at the blonde in Kakashi's arms. They honestly didn't know what happened, but they were glad that Kaguya stopped her tirade. She was the worst threat that they had ever faced and didn't know how to handle her. She was just too powerful. But surprisingly enough, she so easily handed Naruto to them and did a complete 180 degrees on her attitude, _'What did Naruto do?'_

Kaguya appeared on the other side of the portal that she made and looked down to her left arm. Her hand gripped the sleeve that seemed to be carrying an intruder. Her nails tore through her sleeve and ripped it off without much effort.

She looked and saw a sludge-like lifeform wrapped around her forearm. The face on the arm showed surprise.

"_**Mother! What is happening**_?"

Her eyes stared silently at the object of her discontent. There were many things that were running through her head. She thought about all of the things that this thing did, "So… you were the one planning and scheming everything from the beginning."

"_**What**_?" The sludge asked concerned, "_**I've been around all of this time trying to bring you back! You've been gone for so long and I missed you! It was our plan remember**_?"

Her eyelids lowered in distaste as she thought momentarily. She didn't know what this thing was, but she assumed that it was all part of that Chakra fruit that she ate, _'That damned fruit. It has come to haunt everyone even in current times.'_

"You've caused this world so much pain for your own selfish desires. What a child…"

The black form didn't understand what was going on. Earlier, the Kaguya that he knew was fighting against the shinobi world and ending their lives. The next minute, he finds himself on the receiving end of her hatred, "_**But mother, we have to eliminate this world. There can only be one source of power. Those heathens shouldn't even receive any bit of what we share! That chakra is ours**_!"

Her fists clenched tightly as she began to glow. The black sludge recoiled before it jumped off of her arm. It writhed momentarily in pain, but tried to turn and look at her. It saw as the portal opened up behind her and she started to go through.

"_**Mother! MOTHER! Where are you going**_?!"

He didn't receive a response as the portal disappeared, leaving the strange lifeform in another plane.

Sakura was concentrating on healing Naruto as her hands glowed green. His body looked relatively okay, but he didn't seem to want to wake up. She could feel that he was in a coma, but couldn't do anything about trying to wake him. She tried to repair whatever things she could find in the meantime to make things easier for his recovery process.

Kakashi looked over to Obito, "Well, Obito, it looks like this one is going into the history books."

Obito thought passively about the interaction that displayed before him earlier. He was honestly surprised that this God-like creature so easily changed from Naruto's simple attack. He didn't know what Naruto did, but he was happy that something happened to finally put an end to this mess. He smiled in melancholy, "I guess Naruto is the savior of the world after all."

Moments later, Kakashi, Sakura, and Obito saw as another portal opened and Kaguya came through calmly. They noticed her sleeve was missing, but didn't say anything about it.

She looked back over to Naruto, almost ignoring the others immediately. Her eyes lingered momentarily, before she spoke, "I believe it's time to return to your world."

Everyone watched as she extended her hands and picked up Naruto again. Her eyes gazed silently onto his face. They were honestly surprised at her insistence on Naruto, but didn't want to bring anything up. She was a god of sorts and they didn't want to get on her bad side in any way.

"Now, grab onto me," Kaguya told them all, "I will take us back to your home world."

They both did what was told and she went through her portal to their dimension. They all landed roughly, minus Kaguya herself, and they all breathed a content sigh.

Kaguya looked around and noticed the large roots that had taken hold of every being on the planet. Her eyes downcast in remorse, she placed Naruto into Kakashi's arms, "I see things here need to be rescinded."

Everyone suddenly freaked out at the sudden appearance of Kaguya in the flesh. Most assumed that the war wasn't over yet, but with Kakashi and Sakura there to quell the hysterics, most of the people calmed down. Some nonetheless, stood on alert anyway. After how much they've been through during this war, why wouldn't they?

"What is she doing here?!" Minato brought up to them. His defensive stance hardened as he watched Kaguya with intense eyes.

Kakashi was the first to begin with his hands raised, "Kaguya is no longer a threat," He looked around to the small Edo Tensei and spiritual crowd as the shock of this sudden news spread throughout, "Naruto somehow defeated the evil that clouded her judgement. Unfortunately, Naruto is unconscious, but the war is over. Thank Naruto for this."

"So, this is Kaguya of the tales of old?" The first Hokage asked to himself more than anyone else, "How is this possible? She's even alive."

"If you remember brother," The second Hokage brought up, "She used Madara's body as a way to revive herself."

The second Hokage looked towards Kaguya and gazed upon Naruto's sleeping figure. _'How did this boy manage to change someone so strong? Naruto Uzumaki is a strange character indeed.'_

"I have no words."

Everyone noticed as the Sage of Six Paths came forward. His eyes were curious, but something about them showed a bright light. A warmth that wasn't seen from the Sage in a long time.

"This boy," Hagoromo began as he looked at his mother and then towards the boy in Kakashi's hands, "He found the solution to a problem that I spent my entire life trying to solve," His eyes fixated on the strange reaction that his mother was having to Naruto in Kakashi's arms, "Somehow, he fixed my mother. Not only that, but mother has come back from the dead. Now she has her own free will again and can now think for herself. This is truly an amazing time."

Kaguya glanced over to her son that was levitating in front of her, "Hagoromo," She started while looking into his eyes. Her eyes didn't betray any emotions that she was feeling, "I apologize for everything that I've done to you and your brother both. I wasn't strong enough to subdue the corrupt nature of the Chakra fruit."

Hagoromo raised his hand up to silence her, "Think nothing of it, mother. It was the past. I loved you then and I still love you now."

Kaguya couldn't hold back the emotional tug of her heart strings. Tears began to flow slowly down her cheeks, glistening in the moonlight.

"Thank you, Hagoromo."

The sage only smiled in return as he looked once more at the boy that had become the catalyst to finishing everything that happened. He was extremely impressed with the boy called, "Naruto... Thank you for returning my mother to her true self. I wish you were awake to see this."

Sakura, Kakashi, and the rest of the ninja, all smiled as they looked on to the boy that was currently asleep in Kakashi's arms.

Everyone erupted into a cheer as they looked onto their savior. The war was over.

It was finally over.

**A/N: So yeah, this is a thing. LOL. I wanted to make my own spin of a Naruto X Kaguya story. To be honest, it was more of a proof of concept than anything. I've had this on my hard drive since last year, but I just now decided to finish it and fix some of my inconsistencies before I released it. It's obviously a work in progress and it may or may not be finished. I don't know if I will finish it, but it was too good not to post here. I was happy with the way I wrote it. I always try to write my stories with the intent to make it realistic. Honestly, this pairing is not realistic at all, but I will try my best to make it work with what material Kishimoto has given us. I don't know how many chapters this will have. Probably not a lot, but enough to make a decent story. Naruto X Kaguya has always been something that I wanted to write.**

**Sasuke will be introduced in the next chapter. His opinion will be interesting. Lol. He wasn't forgotten, don't worry.**

**I also have a second Naruto X Kaguya story plot that I think people would love. It also tries to play on the realistic side, but in a longer sense. The other Naruto X Kaguya fic would be a long fic. Probably as long as The Last One. I don't know how confident I would be on working on that story, but they are good ideas. **

**Anyway, I do have a new story in the works. I've received word that no one has done a proper Naruto X Ayame story. I made a good plot and outline for that story too. It's going to be good. That will be the next story that I work on. Underused or underutilized pairings are what I strive to write. I'm tired of only seeing smut or harems for pairings that could have the potential to be something truly amazing. So, next story will be Naruto X Ayame. Look forward to that.**


	2. Chapter 2: Discovery

**Chapter 2: Discovery**

Naruto fidgeted on his bed as he sat there and heard the story from Kaguya. He was speechless with how easily everything seemed to fall into place. He didn't expect her to easily change her mind about everything that has happened and become a good guy. He glanced upon her and saw an air of grace that he never noticed whenever she was talking. He was too engrossed in the conversation to really see her that way. Her eyes reminded him of Hinata's eyes and she looked at him with a certain curiosity that he couldn't pinpoint.

"I'm glad that everyone took the news well," Naruto said as he twiddled his thumbs, "I'm happy that you got to make amends with Super Gramps."

Kaguya seemed to be lost in thought once Naruto finished his sentence. Her eyes gazed down towards her lap and she seemed to be contemplating something in her head. Naruto didn't know what it was, but she had to be thinking something seriously.

"Naruto," Kaguya brought up softly. She stood up and went down to her knees. She began to prostrate before him.

Naruto immediately went alarmed, "K-Kaguya, what are you doing?!"

Kaguya continued without answering that question. Her head bowed to the ground, "I want to personally thank you for defeating the evil that has plagued my body for centuries. I never realized just how much that power consumed me and drove me into madness," Naruto watched as she continued. He wanted to say something but he felt that it would be rude and just listened to her. She was a goddess after all, "I didn't think that I would ever be saved by anyone. I… felt like a fool. If there was anything that I've learned over these years since my conscious has been locked away, is that there are still many things that I've yet to learn," Her eyes closed in remorse as she continued to prostrate before him.

Naruto smiled sadly towards her as he looked down to her bowing figure. He could tell that she was being genuine with her response. He didn't know how to feel though. He had a goddess bowing before him and thanking him. He never had to deal with something like this before. He smiled lightly, "Kaguya… Please raise your head."

After a few moments, she looked up to him and looked into his eyes. She saw a certain warmth in them. His smile relaxed her as he began, "You don't have to bow to me. I was only doing what I thought was right. I couldn't leave someone bound behind bars, especially if they don't deserve to be there."

Kaguya sat up and looked with widened eyes. She didn't expect him to be so forgiving, "But… My actions are what caused all of this to happen. I made grave mistakes and changed the entire world because of it. I couldn't possibly be forgiven for being the one that conspired to the destruction of the entire earth."

Naruto closed his eyes and rubbed his chin, "You do have a point. Although," He looked back to her, "We all make mistakes. I mean, I've made a bunch of them over the years I've grown up. No one is perfect."

Kaguya looked down in sadness at Naruto's easily forgiven response. If she wouldn't have eaten that fruit, then everything would have been fine. But… She needed to eat it to prevent the others from obtaining it. She couldn't let them have it. She had to make sure that it didn't fall into anyone else's hands. She knew that her clan and the others were nothing to take lightly. She had to make a choice. She didn't entirely regret it, but she also didn't like it. Because she took that fruit, she gave the humans more abilities to fight each other. She didn't want any of this. She just wanted peace.

She breathed a light sigh as she thought about something else. It was too late to worry about it now. Everything had been said and done. Naruto released her from her confinement inside of her mind. He stopped the overwhelming corruption that controlled her and made her do things she never would have ever considered before.

She knew what she had to do. If anything, it was to atone for the hell that she has caused from her rampage. It was also for her sons that she split apart. It was also for all of the humans that she had inadvertently killed. She felt it. It was a duty that she had to fulfill. She and only she could achieve this and there was a certain feeling that she got from her resolve, _'This young man has saved me from myself. It would only be right if I did this.'_

Naruto watched her ponder silently to herself before he looked out the window again. He had wondered if everything had gone back to normal. He could see the bright sun outside of his window. He could hear the bustling city from the streets below. Everyone seemed to be living their lives again. No one seemed to care about what recently happened two weeks ago. He breathed a sigh of relief. He was glad that everything turned out okay after all of this.

"Naruto."

Naruto looked over to her and watched as she started to speak, "I, Kaguya Otsutsuki, hereby declare that, from this moment forward, I will stand beside you and aid you in whatever you see fit."

Naruto's mouth fell open. His eyes widened beyond belief. Was this Goddess serious?

She continued, "For saving my life and allowing me to be free again from the clutches of that cursed fruit, I've deemed you worthy to copulate with me."

"What!?" Naruto shouted as he blushed a deepened shade of red. He turned his head in embarrassment. His heartbeat felt like it started to thump out of his chest, "What are you saying? There's no need to do anything like that. "

"Nonsense," Kaguya stated as she stood up beside his bed, "It is the least I could do for your bravery and dedication to my true self. You saw what others could not. You saved me from myself. It is only proper that I give you something in return."

Naruto's eyes bulged out of his sockets as Kaguya's kimono fell to the floor, showing Kaguya's fully nude body on display. Her eyes were cool and held something behind them that scared Naruto.

"Does this body not satisfy you?" Kaguya asked as she leaned onto the bed, giving Naruto full view of her goodies.

Naruto's face was burning up from the sudden interaction and he felt like he couldn't do anything about it. He kept glancing at Kaguya's body, but tried his best not to look towards her. His attempts were failing. He felt a certain part of him begin to stand at attention and he knew that this was the worst thing to do as soon as he woke up from his coma.

Naruto felt like he had enough. His hands rushed to her shoulders, keeping her at a certain distance, "I couldn't do anything like this. I'd need to go on a date first. We would need to get to know each other better!"

Kaguya's head tilted slightly in confusion, "What's a date?"

He looked at her face and saw her genuine confusion, _'Does she not know what a date is?_' Naruto, feeling a little more composed, replied strongly, "It's when two people who like each other, go out and do things together."

"Is this not considered a date?" The woman asked, honestly perplexed.

Naruto's hands pulled away and he folded his arms, turning his head to the side in a huff, "No! It's not! A date is where you do things together with someone you like! Walking around town. Holding hands! Eating food together! Talking about life! That sort of thing!"

Kaguya mulled over Naruto's answer. She was surprised at Naruto's reluctance to produce offspring with her. Normally, someone wouldn't mind something like that, at least, whenever she had her first two sons, it wasn't rejected as easily as it was now. She wouldn't normally do this type of thing anyway, unless she liked someone enough and having Naruto as the father wasn't such a bad idea to her. Even though she felt confident, her mind thought back on what he said. _'Dates must be something that are important to him. It is true that we don't know each other very well_,' She looked down, "I suppose you are right. We will do this _date_ thing that you speak of."

Naruto nodded as he felt satisfied with her answer. Just as quickly as he nodded, he shook his head, "Wait, what? You want to date me?"

Kaguya silently nodded to him in agreement. Her eyes never left his as they both stared at each other for different reasons.

"Naruto! What-"

Naruto turned his eyes and saw Sakura coming back in. Her face was blushing and straight up shocked at Kaguya's naked form that was hovering over him. Naruto's face paled as he saw Sakura's reaction and he only blubbered out, "S-Sakura-chan! It's not what it looks like! I wasn't doing anything! She just got on the bed like this!"

Sakura's hands clenched the tray that she was holding. She was witnessing a goddess on top of her team mate. She didn't know if it was Naruto's fault or not, but she was embarrassed for the both of them and their position, "Kaguya-san, what are you doing?"

"I was only trying to have children with my savior. Is that such a bad thing to do?" Kaguya's response was quick and unmoving. It was like she was the only one thinking that this was normal.

Sakura made noticeable dents in the tray because she felt helpless in her response choices. She knew that Kaguya was a goddess. A very powerful goddess that was even stronger than the Sage of Six Paths. But she couldn't do anything to stop the goddess from what she was doing in front of Naruto. Her knuckles turned white as the tension rose in the room. It didn't help that she was also feeling as if she couldn't do anything. She was afraid. She felt fear for her safety. Kaguya might not let her live if she so much as inconvenienced her. She didn't really know her well enough.

She breathed in a moderately deep breath and sighed to calm her nerves. Today wasn't the day to do this type of thing. She would just have to deal with Naruto later.

"Kaguya-san, I hope that you realized that Naruto has only just woken up now. It would be rather uncomfortable and hard for him to suddenly have to become so energetic. I would advise holding off until he has recuperated… or at least until he leaves the hospital," Sakura's smile was strained and her lip kept twitching, but she held off her anger.

Kaguya realized this conundrum and got off of the bed. She had a look of realization that seemed to dawn on her. After standing straight up, she began putting her clothes back on, "You are right, Sakura-san. I was indeed too hasty in my endeavors. I will wait."

Sakura sighed softly as she walked around the woman and sat the tray down on Naruto's lap. Naruto gulped as he looked at the large hand print dents on the metal tray that was left over. He looked at Sakura's face as she began to peel an apple for him and saw the frustration wrinkling on her forehead.

"Sakura-Chan, I'm sorry."

Sakura silently mulled over Naruto's words, but still peeled his apple for him, "Idiot."

Naruto knew that Sakura was angry at him and he could see that she didn't want to talk about it. Kaguya sat down again after putting her last clothing on. She picked up a rather heavy book that was beside her. Naruto looked at the title, but could barely read out, '_History or what we remember of it.'_

He couldn't read the author's name because it was smaller than the title's print. He did become intrigued on her reading. He was surprised that she was reading, but a bulb clicked in his head. She really wasn't around for the last several hundred years at least. Of course she would be interested in learning what has happened while she's been gone.

"I see you're reading a history book. You learned our language really fast. I remember Gramps Sage was confusing to me at first," Naruto tried to talk to Kaguya to see something about her. He was curious because she became quiet relatively quickly.

Kaguya didn't look to him, but she replied softly, "It was simple to navigate your language. I discovered your language mainly through the previous host of the ten tails before my evil counterpart had taken hold and created my new body. Whatever my evil copy had learned, I received the information as well. Although, it wasn't much since not enough time had passed since my rebirth."

Naruto nodded his head, but he didn't really understand. A lot of that stuff confused him when it came to things that involved complex situations. He sighed as he thought of this new ordeal that he had to face. The evil Goddess that was hellbent on destroying the world, was in his recovery room reading a book.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to him, "Wait! Where's Sasuke?! Is he still stuck in that other dimension?"

"He's fine, Naruto," Sakura said to him as she gave him the apple. Her eyes ran downcast as he took his first bite. The sweet flavor of apple burst forth through his mouth. He savored the taste while munching lightly. Sakura continued, "When he was brought back by Kaguya-san, he looked frustrated. He didn't stick around very long and left shortly afterward. He… ran away."

Naruto's brows furrowed as he looked down to his sheets. He didn't know what Sasuke was thinking. Why did he run away? Was he still determined to create a revolution? Naruto didn't know, but his fists clenched mindlessly. Whatever Sasuke was thinking, he would have to ask him when he sees him again. _'__**If**__ I see him again.'_

Sasuke would probably always be on the run again like he was before. Naruto was sure that this wouldn't be the last time he saw Sasuke again. He knows Sasuke will try to come for him one day. Then, when that time comes, he will ask the burning questions that are circling his mind. Naruto shook his head to rid himself of those bad thoughts. Right now, he just needed to focus on his recovery and the new lady that seemed to have a desire to repay Naruto. Naruto blushed again as he thought of the moments that had transpired just a few minutes ago, _'This lady is a little crazy, but it's better that she's this way instead of killing everyone. If I had to choose, I'd rather it be this way. A lot less scarier…'_

Naruto yawned as he started to get up from the hospital bed. His hospital gown wafted as he turned his legs off of the bed and down to the floor.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Sakura asked slightly annoyed, "You just woke from a coma. Don't you know that you still need to be in bed?"

"But Sakura, I'm entirely fine!" Naruto grinned as he flexed his muscles, showing off his arms strength, "When I was fighting Kaguya, I didn't even get hurt or anything. Yeah, I was asleep a long time, but that's already over. I need to get up and moving."

A vein throbbed on Sakura's forehead as she folded her arms, "No! You always do this, Naruto! For once, can't you just stay in bed and rest properly? If you don't," Sakura cracked her knuckles. A malicious grin spread across her face, "I have a few ways to make sure you don't go anywhere."

Naruto paled as he weighed his options. He could leave the hospital, but he was also afraid of Sakura's impending wrath if he tried to do anything funny. He gulped as he pulled at his collar and sat back on the bed, "Yeah, I… I guess you're right. I'll stay in bed at least a couple of days."

Sakura sighed as her anger subsided. Complacent with Naruto's answer, she smiled, "Good. Now, I really really wish I could stay and keep giving you company, but I have to get back to work on a few other patients," She smiled as she walked to the room door, "Please let me know if you have anything wrong with you. I'll make sure to check on you every once in a while. Also… have fun with your new guest."

Naruto, glancing from Sakura to Kaguya, blushed heavily as he watched her walk out of the room and close the door. The Otsutsuki sitting beside him in the chair was reading intently and seemed to have blocked everything else out. After looking at her quietly and watching her eyes blink as she read, he realized just how mystifying this entire situation was. He couldn't believe that the woman that was beside him was really the same one that he was fighting just a couple of weeks ago. What was he going to do now? Sasuke still isn't back in Konoha and the war that was fighting for the Bijuu was finally over.

He sighed as he laid back down in his bed. His gaze went to the window as he listened to the noise that echoed from the village. The enrapturing sound of people shuffling outside as they went about their busy days. He also heard every time Kaguya turned a page in her book. The rustling of the paper tore through the silence as it slid against the other sheet. The silence seemed to be therapeutic in it's own way. It made him sleepy actually. His eyes drooped as he laid there in the warm silence.

Kaguya lowered her book as she looked to her savior. His face carried a peaceful expression and she could see that he had been asleep for a little while. Her eyes scanned his face again as she took in all of his details. After thinking for a brief instant, She closed her book and sat up from her chair. A few light taps across the room and she looked down to him. Her eyes absorbing his peaceful look. It was much different when he was in the coma and looked lifeless. Now he seemed so full of life and peace. She couldn't help but watch him studiously.

Her hand ran up to his hair and softly combed her fingers through his strands. The color of her skin on her ashen hand contrasted with the bright yellow of his hair as her fingers gently played with his scalp. Her pale eyes held emotions within that she wasn't normally used to owning. They searched Naruto's face as he laid there asleep. It was as if she was looking for something. Feeling him suddenly twitch, she pulled away, not wanting to disturb his slumber. She knew very well that he needed his rest, _'This young man… I want to know more about him.'_

She knew that it would be a couple of days before he would be released, but she knew that once that was over, she could learn about the man who saved her life. She felt useless at the moment as she stood there. She wanted to serve him, but since he has been in the hospital, there was nothing that she could do. That's why, she sat back down and continued reading. If she couldn't do anything right now, then she would make use of herself in other ways. Using her time wisely, she kept reading about the history of the Shinobi World. She was behind on so many things and learning about the new world that she lived in was something that would be important for her. It wouldn't do to be clueless about her new life in this village called Konoha.

**Author's Note: Hey all, here's another chapter. I hope you're enjoying my pretty consistent updates. I'm trying to update at least once a week. I can't believe I'm even updating at all. Lol. But, now is the time to stop wasting my time and starting something and never finishing it. I'm really hoping that I finish all of these stories that I'm currently working on by the end of the year.**

**Finally, please wash your hands! Use common sense when you touch things or go out around people. **


End file.
